La Venganza de Mousse
by Akane Tsukino Kou
Summary: Harto de ser siempre el rechazado y ver a su amor anhelar a otro, uno que tiene a mas de una suspirando, Mousse decide que Ranma, su verdugo sepa lo que es estar en sus zapatos… Para eso usara a una inocente que no tiene la culpa de su amor no correspondido. R&A.
1. Detonante

**Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La venganza de Mousse**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo I**

**Detonante**

_¿Otra vez con lo mismo? ¿Es que nunca se cansara?_

Pensaba un muy apuesto muchacho de cabellera larga y ojos color esmeralda mientras observaba a la chica que tenia a unos cuantos pasos. Estaba cansado de ver como la mujer que amaba se arreglaba para seguro lograr tener una cita con Saotome, su rival. No entendía el porque de tanta encaprichamiento, porque estaba seguro que eso que profesaba Shampoo no era amor, ella no sabia amar, era muy egoísta y vanidosa, de hecho ya comenzaba a preguntarse porque aun seguía enamorado de ella. Ya hasta hace poco el había cambiado, ya no se comportaba tan idiota y arrastrado, claro que aun amaba a Shampoo, pero sabia que siendo así de tonto no conseguiría nada de ella, solo que empezaba a entender lo malsano que era para el los sentimientos no correspondidos por la china.

-Ranma hoy salir con Shampoo, yo conseguir cita- expreso feliz la atractiva amazona para luego abandonar el Nekohanten en la búsqueda de su amado Airen bajo la atenta mirada de su eterno adulador-

_No dejare que pase nada entre ellos._

.

.

.

.

-¡Repite eso!-exigió el chico de ropas chinas una vez que atrapo a la mujer tomándole del brazo-

-Ser sobre con cura de maldición-explico la peli morada llegando al parque mas cercano de la residencia Tendo.

-¿En Serio?-pregunto con ojos brillosos cargados de esperanza-

-Hai-

-¡No juegue conmigo!-

-ser cierto-

-¿Estas segura que es la cura?- pregunto teniendo el sobre en sus manos-

- Si, Shampoo no mentir- dijo de manera sugerente al joven de la trenza-

Este no estaba seguro, la amazona siempre lo engañaba, además había aparecido de la nada en el dojo Tendo y había interrumpido su discusión con Akane, quien dejo notar su molestia al ver como lo tomaba del brazo para contarle lo de la "supuesta cura". Luego salio disparado siguiendo a la china sin importar los reclamos de los patriarcas.

_Si todo esto es mentira seré hombre muerto cuando llegue a casa_

Pensó el chico.

.

.

Momentos antes en el Dojo Tendo.

Todos los habitantes de la casa estaban terminando el almuerzo. Era fin de semana.

-esto esta delicioso Kasumi-expreso feliz el calvo hombre-

-Si, hija te luciste-elogio su padre-

-Gracias-respondió contenta la linda joven ama de casa-

-¡Si one-cha!, te quedo exquisito-apoyo su hermana menor-

-Arigato Akane-chan, pero si te esfuerzas puedes lograr lo mismo-aclaro con animo la castaña-

-Ja, creo que para eso pasaran siglos para que esta marimacho haga algo comestible-dijo de forma burlesca el chico de ropas chinas-

-¡¿YA empezaste Idiota?!-exclamo bastante molesta por el comentario nada agradable de su prometido-

-Oye solo digo la verdad, deberías apreciar la honestidad-se defendió Ranma-

-¡No aprecio el que me insultes gratuitamente!-critico la chica-

-¡No he dicho nada que no sea verdad boba!-

-¡Baka!-

-¡Kawaiikunee!-

En ese intercambio de palabras estaban cuando la muralla del patio se rompió dejando un gran orificio.

Todos miraron con dirección a al ahora malograda muralla, de la cual salio un poco de polvo.

-¡Otra vez lo mismo!-dijo malhumorada Naviki, estaba harta de los destrozos causados por las prometidas de su futuro cuñado-

-¡Ni Hao!-dijo una feliz Shampoo en un lindo quilpao corto, con algo en sus manos-

-¡Shampoo!-exclamo el joven artista marcial, que al verla supo que esto significaba solo una cosa. Problemas.

-¡¿Que rayos haces aquí?!-pregunto molesta Akane-

-Venir a buscar a Airen-respondió la chica que como siempre se le fue encima al Joven sin dar tiempo a esquivarla, provocando la molestia en la prometida del asustado chico-

-¡Estoy ocupado Shampoo!-dijo tratando de despegarse de ella-

-entender, pero Ranma acompañar a Shampoo, tener que decir algo importante-dijo la joven china-

-Puedes quedate a comer con nosotros si gustas-ofreció educadamente la mayor de las hermanas, pero solo ella estaba de acuerdo con el ofrecimiento, nadie mas-

-¡¿Oh que ser eso?!-dijo sorprendida la china mirando hacia la televisión para despistar a todos, los cuales cayeron, momento que aprovecho para tomar a Ranma del brazo y con una fuerza bruta bien canalizada se lo llevo de forma improvista. Pero al hacerlo saltar la separación de la calle a la casa, se acerco al oído del joven diciendo…-

-Shampoo tener cura de maldición de Ranma- dijo rápido y luego se alejo del chico para que este la siguiera. Efectivamente no se equivoco. El joven abrió los ojos en grande y no lo pensó dos veces, salio tras ella.

-¡Espera Shampoo, ven aquí!-grito y salio disparado tratando de alcanzarla, dejando a los demás en la sala confundidos, y a una chica muy celosa-

-¡Ranma, muchacho ven aquí!-llamo su padre-

-¡Ranmaaaaaa!-llamo gritando Soun molesto-

-¡UY, ese Ranma, idiota!-se quejo la vista delante de todos-

-¡Controla esos celos hermanita!-le aconsejo divertida su avara hermana-

-¡NO Estoy CElOSAA!-aclaro golpeando con su puño la mesa, dejando en claro que si lo estaba.

A los demás solo los escurrió una gota de sudor.

.

.

Momento presente.

Arriesgándose respondió.

-de acuerdo, te creeré-dijo derrotado-

Mousse desde lejos los veía.

_¡Es muy idiota creyéndole otra vez!_

-¡AIyaaaaa!-la chica volvió a abrazarlo muy feliz, cosa que lo incomodo-pero antes Airen ser lindo con Shampoooo-exigió la chica a Ranma y este no pudo negarse.

Media hora después.

-Shampoo, ya te compre esas flores y un helado, ahora dime que hago con este sobre para curarme-pregunto algo hastiado de que la chica no cumpliera con lo acordado, el brazo le dolía mucho a causa de su agarre, además estaba nervioso de que Akane supiera de su cita, no quería arruinar las cosas, que seguían como siempre, pero ahora que sabia lo que sentía por ella, no estaba dispuesto a perderla-

-Ranma disfrutar, olvidar cura, Shampoo ser más importante-

La rabia le llego en el momento en que comprendió que nuevamente fue engañado por la chica.

-¡Me engañaste otra vez! ¡Solo querías la cita!-le dijo al momento de levantarse y encararla-

-¡Airen amar a Shampoo! ¡Olvidar sobre inservible!-dijo ella abriendo y arrojando el sobre al suelo, que era mas que jugo occidental que había comprado en un puesto ambulante.

-¡Tramposa!-reprocho harto-¡Déjame!-le dijo para luego volver al dojo-No debi venir-exclamo.

La china que logro su objetivo decidió dejarlo, ya conseguiría un beso de su Airen.

Sonrió.

Eso seria muy pronto.

Mousse desde un árbol en el cual estaba escondido, observo como Ranma escapaba enojado por ser engañado una vez más por la china.

-Le diré a Akane. No saldrás librado Saotome-

Dijo lleno de resentimiento camino a la casa de la chica Tendo.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanto Ranma como Mousse llegaron al mismo tiempo y para mala suerte del pelinegro con trenza ahí estaba su prometida llegando de hacer unas compras que le encargo Kasumi. Su mirada ya era de enojo, pues el se había marchado con una de sus prometidas.

-Akane…ho-hola-saludo nervioso-

-Hola-saludo de forma seca…-Hola Mousse-le sonrió cordial-

-Hola Akane Tendo-

- ¿Que te trae por aquí Mousse?-pregunto la jovencita-

-¡¿Sabias que tu prometido estuvo hace poco con Shampoo en una cita?!-

-¿Qué?-la chica sintió los celos aparecer-

-¡Estupido pato!-insulto al joven por ser delatado-

El joven de cabellera larga solo sonrió triunfal.

-¿Es cierto eso Ranma?-pregunto molesta la chica-

-Yo…es que…me dijo que…tenía la cura y yo…-

-Le creíste y como siempre…te engaño-declaro con obviedad la chica-

-SI, otra vez-respondió con resentimiento-

-En todo caso-comenzó a decir apretando las bolsas del mandado-…no me debes ninguna explicación, puedes salir con quien quieras-declaro con desdén-

Esto irrito a Ranma, de alguna manera los celos de su prometida le daban seguridad, ser ignorado no le gustaba, no solo por su ego, sino porque le gustaba ser importante para ella.

-¡Eso mismo digo yo! ¡No te tengo porque dar explicaciones niña boba!-

-¡Callate afeminado!-

-¡No me digas así chica fea!

Mousse al darse cuenta de lo que provoco se fue feliz, solo no le gustaba ver que esa linda chica sufriera por el imbecil de Saotome.

Pero

Aun no estaba conforme.

Se fue de ahí pensando en que mas podía hacer para que su rival sufriera lo mismo que el, al no ser correspondido por la mujer que amaba.

.

.

.

.

.

El artista marcial quedo frente al salón.

Luego de su discusión con Akane en el portón de la entrada, sucedió tal como había pensado anteriormente.

Enterados de lo ocurrido con Ranma y la china, Soun Tendo regañaba a su futuro yerno.

-¡Espero que no vuelva a suceder Ranma! ¡¿Oíste?!-Dijeron muy molestos ambos patriarcas, aunque el solo se disculpo con el dueño del a residencia-

-Hai Oji-san-dijo apenado con una inclinación de respeto al hombre que en futuro no muy lejano seria su suegro-

-respóndele a tu padre también-se quejo el calvo hombre, quería aprovechar la conducta sumisa de su hijo para que le mostrara respeto, algo que no le tenia-

-¡Cállate viejo idiota!-

.

.

.

.

.

En la madrugada una silueta se adentraba en el cuarto del joven artista marcial. Este dormía placidamente sin darse cuenta de nada.

.

.

Comenzaba el día.

Ya al ser más tarde, el joven al sentir a alguien a su lado solo por inercia abrazo a la chica, pues estaba soñando con su prometida. Shampoo feliz se acerco a su rostro, lo observo triunfante por estar en sus brazos. De pronto escucho una conocida voz acercándose a la entrada de la habitación, sonriendo de forma malvada lo beso, Ranma que aun estaba soñando respondió porque creía que era Akane a quien besaba, pero luego se dio cuenta de que el sueño era muy real, además que el aroma de Akane era diferente. Al sentir nada con este beso que le supo frío abrió los ojos y quedo sorprendido.

Shampoo estaba con el en su futon.

La separo como si su contacto quemara, pero de repente sintió que alguien los observaba y temiendo lo peor miro la puerta quedando todo su cuerpo rígido por la preocupante sensación.

Ahí estaba Akane viéndolo con dolor.

-A…Akane…-pudo decir con mucho pánico-…N-n-no es lo que…-tartamudeaba-

-Es claro lo que ver…Ranma amarme. Pasar noche juntos, hacerme su mujer –mintió descaradamente la desvergonzada joven-

-¡Mentira! ¡Akane! No es así no le creas yo no-

Armándose de valor, la chica pudo articular palabra.

-K-Kasumi me dijo…que te avisara…que el desayuno esta listo- ella tenia lágrimas detenidas y trata de que no las note, pero Ranma se dio cuenta y quería arreglar el mal entendido-

-¡A-Akane escucha!-insistió en explicarse de forma desesperada-

-Ranma no dar explicaciones ¿Acaso estar interesado en Akane?- pregunto la amazona con malicia para propiciar la acostumbrada negación del chico hacia su legítima prometida.

-¡¿Q-Que?! Por supuesto que no. Es por que me da lastima la cara que tiene, sabes que no tengo mal gusto. No me gusta esta marimacho y…-cerró la boca. Se había ido todo al carajo por lo dicho. No sabia que hacer - A-Akane yo-yo…no quise -

La chica ya estaba de espaldas a ellos y sus manos en puño tiritaban.

-Yo tampoco tengo mal gusto. Jamás me gustaría un asqueroso Hombre travestido como tu. Puedes quedarte con Shampoo y ser muy feliz con ella, pero el que termine con el compromiso serás tu-dicho esto se fue dejando enojado y dolido al joven de la trenza-

¿Terminar el compromiso?

Eso no podía ser verdad.

Debía arreglar las cosas con Akane.

-¡Aiyaaaaa! ¡Shampoo feliz! Por fin podremos vivir nuestro amor Airen!-

-El la miro con rabia infinita. Por su culpa las cosas con Akane estarían muy mal. - ¡Aléjate de mi! Todo esto es por tu culpa - dijo poniéndose de pie-¡Vete!

-¡NO! Shampoo exigir que Airen responda-

-Oe, tú te metiste en mi cama y no ha pasado nada entre nosotros que no soy idiota. Tú fuiste la ofrecida –dijo muy enojado por que la joven ocasiono-

-Ranma pagar- dijo la china ofendida por las palabras del joven que en realidad no dejaba de tener razón, nada era mentira. Se quito el camisón se quedando desnuda frente a sus ojos y este lejos de excitarse se asusto pues quedo la puerta abierta-

-¡QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO RANMA!- la cabeza gigante de señor tendo apareció dejando frío y asustado a Ranma-

-N-n-n-n-no es lo que cree señor Tendo yo- explicaba muy nerviosos y horrorizado-

-Vaya, vaya Ranma, con esto mi hermana perfectamente puede romper el compromiso. Que sinvergüenza eres –reprocho Naviki-

-AH, ¡Como si yo quisiera este tonto compromiso con la marimacho!- al decir estas palabras vio como Kasumi lo veía moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa, sintió vergüenza de cómo se había expresado-

-¡¿ENTONCES TODO LO QUE VI ES CIERTOOOOOO?!- La cabeza seguía gigante

- N-N-…no, esta mujer se metió tal como la otra vez-

La china ya tapada con la ayuda de Kasumi hablo.

-pero Ranma besar a Shampoo-

-¡¿ES CIERTO ESO RANAAAAAAA?!-ahora la cabeza estaba casi encima de la suya-

-No…e- es que yo creí que era…estaba soñando con…es que-inútilmente trataba de explicarse, pues revelar lo que soñaba era prácticamente admitir sus verdaderos sentimientos por su prometida-

-papa creo que es un mal entendido. Shampoo ve con tu abuela. Salúdamela mucho ¿Si?- dijo Kasumi calmando las aguas.

-Hump, esta bien, pero Shampoo exigir que Airen responda-

La china se fue por donde mismo había llegado. Soun logro calmarse gracias a un te que le dio su hija mayor. Ranma solo pensaba en Akane y su rostro de dolor.

_No puedo dejar que piense cosas que no son. ¡Maldición! Creí que era ella por eso la bese y ni siquiera me gusto. Shampoo es linda y atractiva, pero no me gusta como Akane. Si hubiese sido ella la que hubiera estado encima de mi la habría besado y estoy seguro hubiese sentido muchas cosas._

Todo lo acontecido había sucedió bajo la mirada de un hombre que espiaba por la ventana.

No podía creer que la mujer que aprendió a amar desde su infancia fuese así. Ella sin tapujos se desvestía y mostraba su hermosa figura a un hombre que solo había demostrado por ella algo de amistad, incluso la había utilizado para autosatisfacer su ego. Detestaba eso. Ella que no se detenía a llegar lejos con ese tipo, ella la mujer que amaba, esa chica fría, rebelde, vanidosa, egoísta, ambiciosa, esa mujer que amaba, no reparaba en el daño que le hacían sus acciones…

…y como dolía, porque vio con sus ojos el teatro armado por su amazona con el fin de ganar al artista marcial, eso lo hería, lo molestaba, porque aun con todo el tipo ese la rechazaba, además se atrevía a maltratar a su legitima prometida, la insultaba después de ser atrapado en un acto de infidelidad, pues vio como hizo sufrir a esa inocente joven que no tenia la culpa de estar comprometida con ese idiota y desalmado sujeto, como el lo calificaba.

Aunque reconocía las trampas de Shampoo, para el solo había un culpable en todo. Ese tipo, porque al no aclarar sus sentimientos dejaba la puerta abierta a otras mujeres, entre ellas su amazona, la cual siempre era excusada por el, pero aun así...

Era demasiado.

Ya era suficiente.

Por eso en sus ansias de saldar cuentas su mente trabajando rápido, elucubro un plan que ayudaría a bajarle los humos a Ranma Saotome. Darle una lección y él...

...se encargaría de eso personalmente.

Estaba decidido.

Bajo el rostro.

Sus lentes brillaron.

Aun tenia furia dentro de si.

Sentía la rabia correr por sus venas…

y...

Sin duda…

Se vengaría.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin Capitulo I**

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola!

Soy yo.

Estoy aquí con otro proyecto que ya había avisado.

¡Si quieren que siga díganmelo y les haré caso!

Bueno, espero les guste de verdad, pero siempre acepto ideas y todo tipo de sugerencias. Bueno me voy.

Sayionala!

Atte.

Ya saben quien…n.n


	2. La Venganza

**Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La Venganza de Mousse**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo II**

**La Venganza**

Todo lo acontecido había sucedió bajo la mirada de un hombre que espiaba por la ventana.

No podía creer que la mujer que aprendió a amar desde su infancia fuese así. Ella sin tapujos se desvestía y mostraba su hermosa figura a un hombre que solo había demostrado por ella algo de amistad, incluso la había utilizado para autosatisfacer su ego. Detestaba eso. Ella que no se detenía a llegar lejos con ese tipo, ella la mujer que amaba, esa chica fría, rebelde, vanidosa, egoísta, ambiciosa, esa mujer que amaba, no reparaba en el daño que le hacían sus acciones…

…y como dolía, porque vio con sus ojos el teatro armado por su amazona con el fin de ganar al artista marcial, eso lo hería, lo molestaba, porque aun con todo el tipo ese la rechazaba, además se atrevía a maltratar a su legitima prometida, la insultaba después de ser atrapado en un acto de infidelidad, pues vio como hizo sufrir a esa inocente joven que no tenia la culpa de estar comprometida con ese idiota y desalmado sujeto, como el lo calificaba.

Aunque reconocía las trampas de Shampoo, para el solo había un culpable en todo. Ese tipo, porque al no aclarar sus sentimientos dejaba la puerta abierta a otras mujeres, entre ellas su amazona, la cual siempre era excusada por el, pero aun así...

Era demasiado.

Ya era suficiente.

Por eso en sus ansias de saldar cuentas su mente trabajando rápido, elucubro un plan que ayudaría a bajarle los humos a Ranma Saotome. Darle una lección y él...

...se encargaría de eso personalmente.

Estaba decidido.

Bajo el rostro.

Sus lentes brillaron.

Aun tenía furia dentro de si.

Sentía la rabia correr por sus venas…

Y...

Sin duda…

Se vengaría.

Respirando hondo trato de calmarse.

Se escondió para no ser visto.

Ladeo la cabeza para ver como la peli morada se iba saltando el muro de la residencia Tendo.

Después de pensar en lo que haría, decidió volver a estar sobre el techo de la habitación de Akane, pues había estado agachado en las tejas que están debajo de la ventana. Pasados unos minutos, para no toparse con la joven, decidió irse. Con mucho cuidado equilibro su cuerpo y salto para volver al Nekohanten, lugar que había abandonado para seguir a Shampoo, ya que al sentir en la madrugada ruido fue a saber que pasaba encontrándose con ella saliendo a esas horas, no dudo ni un segundo en averiguar a donde se dirigía cuidando que esta no se diera cuenta.

Luego de dejar a los prometidos discutiendo, la tarde del día anterior, había vuelto a casa para seguir trabajando, o mejor dicho, siendo explotado por la vieja momia, pero al llegar vio como la amazona estaba feliz por la cita que había conseguido. De ahí toda la rabia albergada. Además ahora había visto con sus propios ojos lo que la chica hizo. Nunca había sido un testigo ocular de los hechos, cuando ella se metía en la cama de Ranma, solo lo escucho mas de una vez, pero no como ahora. Por eso la tristeza mezclada con resentimientos hacia Saotome y también aunque no se lo creyera hacia la mujer que amaba.

_No se como puedo seguir amándote Shampoo…_

Razono internamente recriminándoselo. Camino a pasos lentos, no había dormido bien desde ayer por lo sucedido desde la cita hasta lo de ahora. Alzo la vista para ver la entrada del restaurante chino.

Cuando llego entro por la puerta trasera. Necesitaba una ducha y comer algo, además no tenía ganas de ver a su tormentoso amor. No después de cómo se sentía con respecto a la amazona. Aun estaba dolido y con rabia hacia ella. Cosa que lo sorprendió, pero entendió que la venda que tenia en los ojos se había caído, hace bastante tiempo ya, solo que lo ocurrido fue un empujón a que esta cayera por completo. Él no seria el mismo. No seria igual con ella, puede que ni si quiera le importara, pero no podía ser de otra manera. Estando en el baño se desnudo, abrió la llave de la bañera hasta que estuvo como necesitaba para adentrarse en esta. Inclino su cabeza cerrando los ojos. Debería darse valor. Además pensaba bien en lo que haría. Se tomaría su tiempo y echaría a andar su plan de venganza.

_Será hoy mismo…_

_No puedo esperar más…_

.

.

.

.

.

Akane estaba en su cuarto sin ganas de comer. Se encerró y lloro por largo rato. No bajo a desayunar.

_M-Maldito… ¡lo odio!… ¡lo odio!…desearía nunca haberlo conocido._

Pensaba mientras apretaba un almohadón. Estaba sentada en su cama con las rodillas a la altura de su pecho. Sentía que su corazón dolía.

_Las cosas nunca, nunca estarán bien entre nosotros y él… ya me demostró que no me quiere…e-estaba con ella…en su futon…b-besándole… _

Al recordar esa imagen sus ojos volvieron a derramar unas lágrimas.

_¡Como pudo!...además me ofendió…justamente delante de ella…es…es…de lo peor…como se atrevió… ¡Maldito!_

Siguió desahogando su tristeza en medio de sus cuatro paredes. Solo deseaba y quería desechar ese amor que tanto la dañaba, pero era muy difícil, porque estaba muy conciente de lo que su traicionero corazón sentía por ese hombre que la hacia llorar.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Donde estar Mousse abuela?-pregunto la mujer luego de notar la prolongada ausencia del joven-

-No lo se querida Nieta -respondió sin mucha importancia-no lo he visto desde la mañana-

_No ver a tonto pato desde ayer…estar raro desde hace bastantes días con Shampoo… ¿Que suceder con él? …¿Por que ya no besar el piso por el que Shampoo pasar? …_

_Eso molestar… no se porque sentir así…_

Pensaba la china. Si bien estaba feliz por haber conseguido varias cosas en pocas horas, con respecto a su Airen a causa de sus mentiras, también sentía algo extraño…una insípida nostalgia por las ya inexistentes demostraciones de amor de su fiel pretendiente.

_¡¿Qué estar pensando?! Shampoo no necesitar se ese pato estupido…estar mejor así…_

Se dijo reprendiéndose por según ella perder el tiempo, así que retomo su labor, la que era hacer los típicos tallarines de su local.

.

.

.

.

.

Los integrantes de la residencia Tendo no dijeron nada, todos sabían que la joven estaba herida por eso miraban a Ranma con reprobación. Solo Kasumi no fue dura. Comprendía la inmadurez del joven, aunque tampoco aprobaba lo que decía de su hermana. Su madre ignoraba todo lo ocurrido, ya que no se encontraba en casa, había salido hacia Kyoto para terminar de traer unas cosas que había olvidado, por eso no estaba enterada del asunto, pero el joven sabia que el estar al corriente de todo lo regañaría.

_No fui nada varonil…_

Admitió para sus adentros.

Ranma se sentía mal. Además de lo que ella había visto la había insultado, empeorando las cosas. Le preocupaba que ella no hubiese estallado y golpeado, sino que se mostró muy molesta diciendo esas palabras que le dolieron, pero pensó se tenia merecidas. Además había mencionado el fin de su compromiso, cosa que lo asusto demasiado. A pesar de los malos entendidos siempre estos se solucionaban y las cosas volvían a la normalidad, aunque a veces quisiera que cambiaran. Ya después de lo sucedido con Safron, sabia lo mucho que le importaba su prometida. Tres meses después de aquello su relación con la chica era la misma, solo que estaba mucho mas conciente de lo que ella significaba en su vida. Esa era la razón de querer arreglar el problema que había ocasionado la amazona.

Intento hablar con ella, pero no le abrió la puerta. Además Naviki estaba allí diciendo que dejara en paz a su hermana. Su padre le había aconsejado lo mismo.

Horas después.

El día pasó lentamente. Almorzaron sin Akane. Eso a Ranma también lo preocupaba. Solo quería hablar con la chica. Iba a insistir. No había duda de eso.

El estaba en su habitación, pues ahora que sus padres dormían juntos, el no hacia mal tercio. Por eso le habilitaron un cuarto propio que estaba al final del pasillo contrario al de Akane. Ya sin pensarlo mas se levanto y salio por la ventana como acostumbraba. Camino por el tejado hasta llegar arriba de la ventana de su prometida. Acomodándose bajó y se sostuvo. Ya eran varias veces las que lo había hecho, por eso se quedo allí. Noto la falta de luz, a lo mejor ella se había acostado, pero sabía que no se dormía tan temprano. Levanto su muñeca y la acerco al cristal.

-toc toc- toco por fin la ventana-

Espero.

No hubo respuesta.

Volvió a tocar y…

Nada.

-¡Maldición Akane! Abre la ventana-insistió el joven perdiendo la paciencia-toco una vez más-

Nada todavía.

-Akane…-empuño su mano nervioso-Juro que no fue mi culpa, ella se metió en mi cama. ¡No paso nada! E-e-es decir…e-el beso que viste fue porque…-se detuvo. No sabía si estaba bien develar su sueño. Lo pensó.

_Yo…yo…bien…Se lo diré… ¡Kuso!...esto es difícil…p-pero, debo decirle, de lo contrario…no me creerá._

Armándose de un valor que no tenía e hizo salir a flote, el artista marcial, respiro varias bocanadas de aire para continuar.

-porque pensé que…-hablaba con un tono en el que sabia ella lo escucharía-…que eras t-t-tu-cerro los ojos -…y…y-yo…yo…estaba s-s-soñando c-c-c-contigo y…-p-p-ppor eso le respondí…además…no sentí nada ¡Lo juro!, nada emocionante, porque no eras tu Akane…y siento haberte ofendido –dijo soltando el aire que había contenido-

_Wow…no pensé que se lo diría_

_No es tan malo ser honesto…_

Unos segundos después se dio cuenta que la joven aun no le abría la ventana

-Akane ya abre-

Un minuto después.

Al ver que nada pasaba su paciencia se esfumo. Forzó la ventana hasta que esta cedió. Al entrar vio que estaba vacía. La joven no estaba allí.

-¡Maldita sea! Por primera vez le dijo algo importante y ella no lo escucha-dijo frustrado-¡Donde rayos estará! Es muy tarde-el reloj que estaba en la muralla de la habitación marcaba las 8 de la noche-

Frustrado, fue a buscarla por toda la casa. Al no encontrarla volvió al techo esperando su llegada, ya que no la veía desde el incidente.

-¿Dónde rayos se metió?-pregunto al aire molesto y preocupado-

.

.

.

.

.

En el río.

Una deprimida joven estaba sentada en una parte con requeríos con mas altura.

-Te detesto Ranma…ojala y…no me hubiera enamorado de ti…- dijo triste sincerándose de algo que sentía hace mucho tiempo. Estaba sentada con la cabeza entre las rodillas. Tenía los ojos hinchados-

-¿Eso quisieras Tendo?-dijo una voz masculina atrás de ella-

La chica se asusto por la repentina voz de un hombre. Al voltear vio al pelinegro de largos cabellos.

-¡Mousse!…me asustaste.-dijo tomándose el pecho y poniéndose de pie-

-lo siento-se disculpo el joven notando sus lagrimas-

_Pobrecita_

-¡AHH!-

Ella al tratar de tomar asiento otra vez, su pie choco con una piedra desestabilizándola y la hizo perder el equilibrio…cayo al suelo rodando hasta golpearse la cabeza.

-¡Tendo!- dijo asustado el pelinegro-

Llego junto a ella. Estaba desmayada, pero de pronto…recordó algo. El venia a proponerle un noviazgo fingido, pero se le ocurrió algo mejor, algo que ya había pasado por su cabeza como primera opción, pero no estaba seguro, por si esa idea, tenia efectos secundarios, aun así, se le estaba dando la oportunidad en bandeja de plata. La chica estaba a su merced.

_Lo haré…es mi oportunidad de hacer ciertos cambios._

Al estar indefensa el podría hacer lo que quisiera. Además vio que no era un golpe fuerte. Para lo que tenia pensando ese pequeño chichón estaba muy bien en su cabeza. Se arrodillo y le reviso el cráneo para ver que tan fuerte se había golpeado. Noto que su memoria de largo plazo estaba vulnerable, eso lo sabía por la información requerida al pensar en usar esa técnica…una que conocía muy bien y era efectiva. Ni si quiera Shampoo estaba al tanto de ella. Eso era bueno para él. Era de su familia. Tomo a Akane y con sus dos dedos índices lo apunto a los costados de la cien. Toco un punto de la cabeza de Akane. Se concentro. Acerco su boca al oído de la chica.

-Ahora Akane…olvidaras tu amor por Ranma. Solo recordaras el primero que sentiste. Recordaras solo al primer hombre del que te enamoraste y será mas intenso. Harás cosas que nunca te atreviste hacer antes con tal de ganar su amor. Serás más atrevida, dejaras el pudor a un lado con esa persona con tal de conseguir ser amada por él-ordeno firme-

La joven apretó los ojos recogiendo sus palabras y tallándolas en su mente y corazón.

El atractivo hombre de gafas sonrió. Por fin vería sufrir a Saotome tal como el lo hacia por Shampoo.

La tomo en brazos. Bajo de los requeríos y se acomodo con ella en el suelo. Observo a la joven por unos minutos. Se fijo en lo hermosa que era.

_Tan bella como Shampoo…pero…con una corazón mas puro._

Se atrevió a tocarla. Su mejilla era suave. Sin duda la chica era un primor. No entendía porque Ranma negaba lo que sentía por ella. Semejante mujer como prometida era un regalo de la vida que el idiota no valoraba. Era notorio que Saotome la amaba, pero era tan cobarde que no se atrevía a confesar. Además el había estado en Jusenkyo. Escucho claramente su confesión, por eso encontraba estupido seguir negando lo evidente, aunque para la chica no lo fuera. Él, sin temores clamaba a los cuatro vientos que amaba a Shampoo, sin recibir más que desprecios de esta, pero en cambio estaba seguro que si él lo hiciera, Akane correspondería sin dudas a su amor.

La vida era injusta.

Claro que si.

Volvió a fijar su vista en el bello rostro de la mujer. Una idea se cruzo en su cabeza.

_Si ese tipo beso a mi Shampoo…puedo hacer lo mismo…además…nadie lo sabrá…_

Noto los rosados labios de la joven. Acerco su mano y con su pulgar derecho los acaricio. Eran también muy suaves.

Bajo su cabeza y aprisiono sus labios con los de la chica. Lo hizo nuevamente. Sintió un apretón en su estomago. Le gusto. Los separo y otra vez juntos sus labios con los femeninos. Ella en respuesta inconciente los abrió levemente lo que le dio el permiso para meter su lengua. Saboreo un poco más y finalizo sintiéndose satisfecho de haberla besado.

_¡Vaya!…que bien sabe…si no estuviera enamorado de Shampoo seguro lo estaría de Akane…ahora entiendo a tantos que mueren por ella… ¡Ja! Si Saotome supiera que bese a su prometida querría matarme…pero estoy seguro que el no lo ha hecho…es un Idiota…esta linda chica es lo que todo un hombre quisiera…_

Sintió algo raro pensar así de ella, pues esos pensamientos siempre habían sido dirigidos hacia la amazona, no a otra mujer. Se levanto aun teniendo a la joven en sus brazos, era liviana. Tomo el camino que lo llevaría al Dojo Tendo.

Un ruido cercano lo distrajo, pero luego, le resto importancia.

_Pronto veré tu caída Saotome_

.

.

.

.

.

Esa misma noche.

-¡Ayúdenme!-Grito un joven que hacia su llegada por las puestas de la entrada hasta llegar al recibidor junto a las escaleras.

Todos los habitantes del Dojo escucharon la voz del chico y llegaron al lugar en cuestión, vieron a Akane en brazos del cegaton. Ranma que estaba aun arriba del techo de Akane salto al patio y se adentro en la casa llegando al frente del joven chino.

-¡¿QUE LE HICISTE A AKANE?!– dijo enardecido al ver a la joven inconciente y en brazos de otro-

-No le hice nada. La encontré en el río tirada-respondió calmando su rabia al tenerlo en frente. Recordó lo sucedido en la mañana con su amazona, por eso trato de no delatar su sentir reflejado en su rostro- Parece que… se golpeo la cabeza- en el momento que termino de explicar el como hallo a la chica, el artista marcial le quito a Akane y la tomo en sus brazos-

-¡Que LE Paso A Mi Bebeee!-grito exageradamente le patriarca Tendo llorando a mares y dejando sordos a los chicos-

-¡Oh My!, será mejor llevarla a su cuarto-todos asintieron ante la propuesta de la mujer-

Ranma tomo camino a las escaleras y subió con la chica, los demás lo siguieron

.

.

Minutos mas tarde todos estaban reunidos en la habitación de Akane rodeándola. Su padre y hermanas. El padre de Ranma y el mismo. Ella tenía un paño húmedo en la cabeza, que fue puesto por su One-cha. Mousse estaba afuera del cuarto, la puerta estaba abierta, gracias a Kasumi pudo estar presente, pues el Artista Marcial no lo quiso, pero fue Naviki la que le recordó que esa, no era su casa, que el no tomaba desiciones, dejándolo callado.

Kasumi le había puesto un pijama limpio. Una polera de tirantes y un corto short. La manta la tapaba hasta la cintura. Mousse aun estaba ahí bajo la enojada mirada de Ranma. Estaba preocupado por la joven y desconfiaba del chino. Además no había visto a Akane desde la mañana cuando había ocurrido lo del beso con Shampoo. Tenía muchas cosas que explicarle.

-Ya le avise al Dr. Tofú. Viene en unos minutos mas- informo Naviki-

-Bien. Esperemos que la revise-dijo preocupada la bella hermana mayor-

Luego de un momento la chica comienza a reaccionar.

-humm…-

Ranma que estaba al lado de la cama se agacho para verla de frente. Se sonrojo al ver su torso, pues la playera de pijama era ajustada marcando sus atributos.

-¡Akane! Oe ¿Estas bien?…quiero explicarte lo de hoy yo…lo que viste- explicaba, pero se detuvo al ver como la joven abrió sus hermosos ojos. Tenía una confundida mirada - ¿Akane?-

-¿Mmm? – la joven vio a Ranma muy cerca y se percata de que no era alguien conocido se asusta y…

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- grita frente a su descolocado prometido-

-¿QUE…que pasa Akane?-pregunto asustado por su reacción

-¡Papa! Ayúdame…este tipo esta aquí y no lo conozco ¡Estoy en paños menores! ¡Ahhh!-grito otra vez-

-Oe…yo…ni que quisiera verte marimacho-de repente recordó las palabras recién dichas por ella -¿Tipo?-

Ella se sorprende por ser insultada por un desconocido.

-¡AHHHH! ¡Oto-san! Mira este desconocido me esta insultando… ¡Saquenlooooo!-grito nuevamente haciendo que los presentes se miraran desconcertados por la actitud de la joven-

Naviki pensó en que podría estar pasando realmente.

-Oigan, a lo mejor Akane perdió la memoria-razono calmada la chica-

-¡NOOOOOO! ¡MI bebeee!- chillo su padre-

-Papa…yo no he perdido ninguna memoria. Estoy tan bien como siempre. Solo que no se quien es este- apunto a Ranma mientras se tapaba su torso con la manta.

-¡No puede ser que no me recuerdes!- dijo acercándose enojado hacia la chica. Esta al no conocerlo y ver esa mirada se asusto e hizo algo nuca había hecho frente a un chico.

Se atemorizo.

Se tapo con la manta.

-¡Déjame no se quien eres!- Ranma paro en seco. Esto no estaba bien.

-Oe… ¿No estas inventando todo esto por lo que paso hoy en la mañana?-

La chica se saco la manta y lo encaro frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Mira! ¡No se quien eres y no se que paso en la mañana! ¡Solo vete!-le respondió con agresividad. El joven apretó los dientes con rabia-

-No lo haré-respondio desafiante-

-¡Veteee!-Insistió-Largo de aquí…Muhp-Aparto su mirada de ese antipático hombre según ella, pero de pronto se toco el cabello y noto que estaba corto-¿Eh? ¿Y-y mi cabello?-estaba sorprendida- ¿Porque esta corto?…-

Todos quedaron con una interrogante por la pregunta.

-Akane, recuerda que lo cortaste hace tiempo. Ryoga te lo corto por accidente y tú luego te lo dejaste así-explico su hermana de melena corta-

-¿Ryoga? ¿Quien es Ryoga?-

-¡¿Queee?! ¿No lo sabes?-en el fondo a Ranma le gusto que tampoco recordara al cerdo, pero su ego era mas grande al saber que ella tampoco sabia quien era-

-Pues…-pensó un momento la olvidadiza chica-…No se quien es-

-Aquí esta el Dr.-aviso Kasumi, pero su otra hermana la saco para que este revisara a Akane sin problema.

Al momento anunciar al galeno Akane giro su rostro y lo vio. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y una tímida sonrisa surco sus labios. Todo bajo la sorprendida mirada de Ranma.

_¿Q-Que rayos le pasa? ¿Porque mira así al doctor?…_

-Do...doctor...-dijo feliz de verlo. Su corazón comenzó a latir de prisa-

-pequeña Akane…-la vio con cariño-¿Que te paso?- pregunto acercándose a ella. Pero antes de llegar Ranma se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Pasa algo Ranma?-inquirió el medico por la interrupción de su camino hacia la cama de la joven-

-Ah no…es que-sintió celos al ver como ella se ponía nerviosa por el doctor, por eso actuó por puro instinto. Como era posible. Se preguntaba. No entendía nada. Se supone que lo había olvidado.

-¡Dr.! Este tipo no se va. No se porque nadie lo saca de aquí-expreso muy enojada la chica-

-¿Qué? Pero si es tu prometido-revelo el quiropráctico a la chica la cual quedo estupefacta-

-¿Q-Q-Qué? ¡No! Yo no tengo prometido. Menos un tipo tan antipático como el-dijo viéndolo con desagrado. El aludido sintió malestar al ser negado por su prometida -

-Oe como si tú fueras de mi agrado-respondió molesto-

-Si no lo soy ¿Porque sigues aquí? ¡Vete ya!-le grito, ella solo quería que ese sujeto desapareciera de su vista-

-Yo…-no sabia que decir. Estaba confundido con todo.

-Déjenme a solas con Akane por favor-pidió seriamente el medico de la familia a los presentes, los cuales asintieron, excepto alguien-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Ni loco!-respondió Ranma encarando a Ono-

-Hijo no te pongas celoso. Solo la revisara-dijo su padre palmeándole la espalda-

-Oigan quien…estaría…-no término porque su desmemoriada prometida lo interrumpió-

-Este tipo ¿Porque se pondría celoso si no es nada mío? Es lo mas absurdo que he escuchado. Un desconocido como el no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Señor, su comentario es un chiste de muy mal gusto-declaro muy firme ante todos.

Ranma sintió una punzada de dolor por las palabras tan frías dirigidas hacia el. No podía ser que para ella el ya no fuera nadie.

-Eh…si jovencita-respondió Genma a la chica. Le siguió la corriente ya que tampoco lo recordaba-

-por favor salgan-insistió el guapo Medico, aunque la petición fue mas para el celoso chico-

A regañadientes lo hizo. Pero antes de cerrar la puerta vio como la chica sonreía al doctor con amor.

_¡No! no puede ser…ella no puede amarlo ella…lo olvido. Me lo dijo pero ¿Por qué no me recuerda? A Ryoga Tampoco…_

El atormentado muchacho no tenía las respuestas a sus interrogantes. Un sentimiento de desesperación comenzó a nacer en su interior. La puerta se cerro tras de si. Todos se quedaron esperando en el pasillo mientras la menor de la casa era revisada.

Rato después. El galeno salio con expresión seria y ocultando bien los nervios por la nueva actitud que tuvo Akane con él. Ella le había coqueteado.

Aun no podía creérselo.

Momentos antes.

El hombre volvió a acercarse a la chica, quien al verlo le sonrió de forma…

¿Sensual?

No. Seguro estaba imaginando cosas.

-Te revisare la cabeza-

-Doctor…yo…am…-dijo muy dulce y seductora. Eso no era común. Se sintió contrariado por la actitud de la joven-…me duele un poco…a…aquí-dijo apuntando su cuello, el asintió y se sentó en su cama. Cuando lo hizo, la chica inclino su cuello para dejarlo mas asequible, pero lo hizo de forma sexy-

-Eh…es…esta bien- ignoro su acción dificultosamente. Se concentro en su cabeza y en el chichón que tenia. Al terminar de escudriñar ese lugar de la parte posterior de su cabeza se levanto.

-Gracias doctor-dijo, pero al momento de terminar de hablar un tirante de la camiseta se deslizo hacia mostrando el inicio del pecho femenino. Él que estaba mirando hacia abajo no evito mirar, notando los atributos bien desarrollados de la chica. Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse. Además se sentía extraño. El jamás había mirado a Akane de esa forma.

-Anou…-carraspeo-…eh…creo que ya se que es lo que tienes-dijo acomodándose las gafas. Ya lo sabia, pues notando el cambio de la chica confirmaba sus suposiciones. Además de las respuestas que ella le dio, a sus preguntas y el golpe supo que era lo que le pasaba-

-Yo me siento maravilla Doctor-sonrió sin dejar esa actitud coqueta-

-Ah…eh…avisare que pueden pasar-

-Solo a una de mis hermanas-levanto la pierna mostrándosela con toda intención. Eso lo incomodo y quiso salir de inmediato de la habitación- onegai-dijo viéndolo fijamente-

-D-De acuerdo-dijo algo nervioso ante esta nueva Akane, admitiendo que tenia unas hermosas y bien formadas piernas-

Momento presente.

-Ya confirme lo que tiene-

-¿Qué TIENE MI HIJA DOCTOOOR? ¿SOBREVIVIRA?- pregunto hecho un mar de lágrimas-

-Si. Señor Tendo. Vivirá. Bueno lo que Akane tiene es que su memoria de largo plazo olvido los sucesos ocurridos de por lo menos dos años atrás-

-¿Queee?-preguntaron todos sorprendidos-

-o sea que-hablo la segunda hija-

-Akane cree que aun tiene 16 años. Por eso no reconoce a Ranma. Es decir nunca lo ha conocido. Ni a Genma ni a nadie después de conocerlos a ellos- explico-

-pero ¿Como fue que sucedió eso?-pregunto angustiada Kasumi-

-aunque se golpeo la cabeza no estoy seguro pero- no sabia si decir sus sospechas por eso prefirió callar-

-¡¿No esta seguro de que?!-

-de nada Ranma. Solo divarie. Fue el golpe en la cabeza lo que ocasiono su amnesia-

-doctor Tofu, ¿Esto será permanente?-pregunto Naviki-

-No puedo asegurarlo, pero puede recuperarla ahora, mañana o después. No lo puedo confirman completamente, necesitaría hacerle unos análisis-

-Lo entiendo-acepto el padre de la menor-

-Bien, deje unos medicamentos suaves, con esto el dolor del golpe pasara. Estará como nueva mañana-explico el guapo hombre-dejaremos pasar unos días, si su estado dura mas de lo esperado le haré esos exámenes ¿De acuerdo?-pegunto al patriarca de la casa-

-¡Siii Doctor!, ¡Como usted digaaaa!-respondió con exageración-

-gracias Doctor-Dijo Kasumi-

-De nada-respondió tranquilo, desde hace tiempo que ya se controlaba delante de Kasumi. Se sentía normal frente a ella-

Terminando su visita se fue. Los demás pensaban en que había gatillado el que la chica olvidara los sucesos vividos.

El señor Tendo se calmo y por sugerencia de su hija mayor se fue a acostar. Los demás hicieron lo mismo, solo Kasumi se quedo al pendiente de su hermana menor, pero vio que el prometido de esta no se había movido de la puerta. Ahí se recargo.

-Ve a dormir Ranma-kun-

-demo Kasumi…Akane-

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien-le sonrió fraternalmente. Notaba el dolor del joven por su hermana, el que lo olvidara era algo que lo lastimaba, recordó que la primera vez que eso paso el estuvo dispuesto a ir a China nadando solo por hacerla recordar.

_Sin duda ama a mi hermanita._

-b-bien-el quería ver a la joven, pero solo fue la castaña la que entro al cuarto de la chica.

_Tengo que verla de nuevo…saber si es verdad todo esto…_

De pronto noto que el chino ya no se encontraba. Eso lo dejo más tranquilo, pero dudaba, ¿Porque justamente después de traerla ella había perdido la memoria?

Era muy extraño todo.

¿Tendría algo que ver ese pato?

_De cualquier forma…_

_Lo averiguare._

Si era así, se las vería con el. Lo haría pagar, pero aun no estaba confirmado, además...ahora solo le importaba ver a Akane...porque no estaba seguro que con tantas interrogantes pudiera aguantar verla hasta mañana.

_Necesito verla…_

_Necesito verte a los ojos otra vez Akane…no puede ser que ya…_

_No me recuerdes_

_¡No!_

Con un hueco en estomago…Recordó otra vez la sonrisa que le dio al doctor…

_No…no debo preocuparme…_

Dudo…

_¿O…O si?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin capitulo 2.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola!

¿Que les pareció?

Espero haber cumplido con sus expectativas, mis queridos lectores (as), se que muchos plantearon ideas parecidas, o muy diferentes, pero este era el resultado, aunque esta es uno de los fics mas nuevos, (los demás los escribí con anterioridad, además otros que están guardados que aun no ven la luz) la venganza era esta, lo que primero creé, aun así, espero que les haya gustado, sino, pueden desahogarse, ya saben que acepto todo tipo de criticas siempre y cuando vengan con respeto.

¡Gracias!

Quede muy sorprendida por la gran aceptación del fic, no pensé que recibiera tantos comentarios, de verdad ¡Arigatou! Dado que soy nueva (como escritora) en el fandom, realmente fue una grata sorpresa… n.n

Otra vez gracias a:

**Guest, ranko1792, G drango (guest), nancyricoleon, naty, otro Guest, English Guest, bry, alnose102, guest, Jhova-Chan, ilkane, asv, Elena 79, rosii, Maripi, azucenas45**, y el **ultimo guest,** que casi adivino: ¡estuviste cerca! **Sweet.14**

Quería decirle a naty, (no te preocupes eso no va a pasar).

Espero que me acompañen hasta el final. También los invito a leer mis otros fics, XD, y no abandonare SIN COMPROMISO, para nada.

Pronto subiré dos mas, **uno** de estos ya saben cual es y el **otro**, es el mas antiguo que llevo escribiendo, pero aun se esta editando, ese será mas de humor con romance, al mas estilo de Ranma ½, pero ustedes juzgaran, pues la idea es plasmar la esencia de los personajes, que creo se esta logrando de a poco en este, pero con algunos cambios que ayudan a hacer la historia mas interesante, pero ya les diré cual es. Primero quiero avanzar los que ya están, y luego a subir mas.

Con respecto a "La venganza de Mousse"

No les puedo asegurar cuando subiré el siguiente capitulo pero será luego.

Un saludo grande.

Nos vemos en el siguiente.

**Atte.**

**Akane Tsukino de Kou**


	3. Tortura Saotome: Inicio

**Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La Venganza de Mousse**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo III**

**Tortura Saotome**

**Inicio**

De pronto noto que el chino ya no se encontraba. Eso lo dejo más tranquilo, pero dudaba, ¿Porque justamente después de traerla ella había perdido la memoria?

Era muy extraño todo.

¿Tendría algo que ver ese pato?

_De cualquier forma…_

_Lo averiguare._

Si era así, se las vería con el. Lo haría pagar, pero aun no estaba confirmado, además...ahora solo le importaba ver a Akane...porque no estaba seguro que con tantas interrogantes pudiera aguantar verla hasta mañana.

_Necesito verla…_

_Necesito verte a los ojos otra vez Akane…no puede ser que ya…_

_No me recuerdes_

_¡No!_

Con un hueco en estomago…Recordó otra vez la sonrisa que le dio al doctor…

_No…no debo preocuparme…_

Dudo…

_¿O…O si?_

Suspiro resignado. Por el momento no vería a su prometida…giro sobre sus talones de camino a su habitación.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Akane-chan? ¿Esta todo bien?-pregunto su hermana luego de ver como se terminaba la cena-

-Hai one-cha-respondió cordial, pero su mente estaba ocupada-Arigato-

-Me alegro que te haya gustado-se levanto llevándose la bandeja, pero noto que su pequeña hermana la miraba demasiado-

_Kasumi es bonita…lo se pero…también lo soy…además…aunque el doctor le guste…ella nunca le ha correspondido…eso quiere decir que tengo oportunidad…Si…debo hacer que me vea y…_

Volteo su cabeza fijándose en el reflejo en el espejo. Noto que su pecho estaba más grande, al igual que sus caderas, en realidad siempre fue una chica con bastante trasero y caderas, pero ahora se veía más mujer.

_Mi cuerpo esta mas desarrollado…debo aprovecharlo…ponerme ropa mas adulta…tal vez…Con menos ropa…puede ceder._

Sonrió con picardía. Ella sabia que a comparación de su hermana era más brusca y violenta, pero era mujer, sabia como usar sus tácticas de seducción con los hombres, claro, no las sacaba a relucir por su acostumbrada timidez, pero ahora…no sabia porqué, pero sentía una seguridad que antes ignoraba. Recordó como le coqueteo a su amado doctor, y como este se sonrojaba.

_Me miro lo se…y estoy seguro que le gusto lo que vio._

-Akane iré a dormir, ahí te dejo la pastilla para el dolor, otra para lavar tus dientes, que descanses-le deseo su hermana mayor-

-De acuerdo-respondió agradecida, pero con algo de incomodidad. Una que no entendía del todo. Detestaba tanta perfección de su hermana-

_Será por eso que el doctor gusta de ella…_

Dejo de pensar en cosas que no le eran agradables. Al verla salir la joven se levanto con cuidado. Se paseo por su habitación y noto ciertos cambios en esta, pero al fijar la vista en el muro que estaba arriba de la cabecera vio fotos, unas que no lograba entender porque estaban allí, más bien, las personas que aprecian eran lo que la inquietaba.

_¿Y Estos quienes son?_

Vio al sujeto de hace rato, a otras chicas que tomaban sus brazos, se vio a ella misma con un lindo vestido y con el cabello corto sonriendo. Dos chicos mas, uno de cabellera negra y larga con gafas, otro mas con una bandana. Bastante guapos los dos. Admitió. Solo reconoció a su familia, a Kuno-sempai y a su sirviente.

_No entiendo nada._

Se tomo la cabeza volviendo a sentir su corta cabellera. Ella tenía el cabello largo, ¿Porque estaría corto? Era una incógnita.

-Mejor me duermo, son muchas preguntas-decidió que así seria. Se acostó y tapo. Mañana seria otro día, y lo aprovecharía muy bien yendo a ver a su doctor.

_Ay…doctor Tofú…que ganas tengo de besarte._

Se mordió el labio. Era una buena idea.

.

.

.

.

.

El pelinegro de cabellos largos caminaba por la calle hacia el café gato. Una sonrisa de victoria surcaba sus labios.

_Esto es solo el comienzo…falta para ver la verdadera tortura que te espera Saotome Ranma._

Entro al negocio chino por la puerta principal con su llave. Estaba todo oscuro. Se encamino luego a su cuarto. Casi llegando a la puerta noto una conocida presencia. Giro su cabeza encontrándose con una enojada mirada color carmesí.

-Mousse llegar tarde ¿Donde estar día entero?-dijo la china cruzando los brazos. Noto que el joven la miro de forma muy seria para su gusto cosa que la puso nerviosa, era poco habitual-

-No me di cuenta de la hora-respondió escrutando toda la figura de la joven, llevaba un pijama muy ajustado y corto. Sabía que aun no era inmune a la mujer que tenia en frente. Sus ojos se desviaron solos. De pronto recordó a la joven de cabellera azulada y el cuerpo de esta-

_En realidad…Akane no tiene nada que envidiarle…_

Trago saliva. Ambas eran muy atractivas. Miro la exuberante delantera de la china. Akane también era bien dotada de esa parte, se había encargado de mirarla muy bien mientras la tuvo en brazos, solo que en la amazona era más acentuada.

_Akane…_

_Ah…debo estar pensando en ella por lo que paso hoy…por el beso…que le di…aun puedo recordar sus labios…_

-¡Mousse! …¡Shampoo estar hablando!-grito la chica sacándolo del embobamiento-

-¿Eh?...Wo…estuve ocupado con algunos asuntos-dejo saber ya abriendo la puerta, entro en la habitación, pero entes de cerrar la peli-morada no dejo que terminara la acción-

-¡Pato tonto estar muy raro!-dijo con enojo-

-No es algo que te importe Shampoo!-se defendió este de manera hostil-

La joven se sorprendió por la respuesta y fría mirada que recibió del chico.

_¿Que estar pasando?_

En cambio el hombre de gafas recordaba la última vez que había mostrado sus sentimientos por la chica.

Un mes atrás.

Era un día caluroso. Estaban en mayo. El chino había estado todo el día ocupado atendiendo el local, limpiándolo, sacando la basura, hizo mucho esas dos semanas.

Había estado trabajando horas extras para juntar dinero, el motivo, el aniversario de los dos años que vivían en Nerima, compraría un obsequio a su amazona. Termino de trapear el suelo de la cocina, pasando su mano por la frente quitándose el sudor.

_Estoy muy cansado…pero vale la pena, Mi Shampoo se pondrá feliz al ver el regalo que le comprare. Me esmere mucho para conseguirlo. Ojala y con esto entienda la magnitud de mis sentimientos, que sepa lo mucho que la amo._

Pensó con ilusión el joven. Dos meses atrás la Boda de su rival había sido arruinada por su amazona y los demás detractores, pero en cambio él solo fue para que esta se llevara a cabo. Solo que las cosas no resultaron, aun así había quedado mas tranquilo porque Ranma al confesarse en Jusenkyo por lo menos los que presenciaron ese acontecimiento les quedo claro lo que pasaba en el corazón de Saotome. Eso era bueno. Para el pelinegro de largos cabellos se había abierto una pequeña puerta, sabia lo orgullosa que era Shampoo, por eso tal vez al escuchar esa confesión pensó que cedería un poco, aunque al impedir la boda mostró todo lo contrario, pero creyó que recapacitaría, además hace unos días que había dejado de ir a visitar a su "Airen".

_Se que puedo conquistarla…lo se…_

Acabo con todo su trabajo saliendo en busca del regalo. Una hora después regreso muy contento, era tarde. Entro ansioso, agradeció que ya era hora del cierre, así le daría tiempo de estar a solas con la joven.

-Mousse llegar tarde-dijo la china cuando lo vio entrar-

-Tuve cosas que hacer-explico, pero la poca información dada enojo más a la peli-morada-

-¿Shampoo poder saber que cosas?-pregunto muy interesada-

-Sha…Shampoo… ¿En verdad estas preocupada por mi? ¿Te interesa saber?-pregunto con ojos de enamorado-

-¡Estar delirando! Solo preguntar porque terminar todo yo sola, abuela estar ocupada-dijo cerrando los ojos restándole importancia a lo que creyó Mousse-

-Lo, Lo siento Mi Shampoo-se disculpo con desilusión, pensó que al fin la chica mostraría algún atisbo de interés por él-

-¡HUmp!-se dio media vuelta para seguir en lo suyo-

_Siempre se molesta conmigo, pero aun así…le daré mi obsequio…a lo mejor cambia su actitud._

Se acerco hasta llegar estar a su lado, esta lo volteo a ver, aun con su seño fruncido-

-¿Que querer ahora pato tonto?-

-Yo…-saco de un bolsillo muy escondido un regalo envuelto, no era muy grande, pero tenia una cinta rosa. Era una pequeña caja-esto es para ti-

-Mousse-dijo sorprendida, después de cómo le había gritado, no imagino que le diera algo-

-Es…esto demuestra lo mucho que te amo Shampoo, no sabes cuanto y…es por nuestro aniversario-

-¿Aniversario?-

-Por el tiempo que llevamos aquí-ella lo tomo en sus manos-

-¿Que ser?-

-ábrelo por favor-ella lo miro insegura, pero le hizo caso-

Al abrirlo vio un hermoso conjunto de oro, una cadena con un dije en forma de rosa con una perla roja. La chica admitió que era hermoso el regalo-

-Ser…ser hermoso Mousse-dijo algo conmovida, esto hizo que el corazón del joven latiera rápido-

-¿Realmente te gusto mi bella Shampoo?-pregunto embobado-

La china iba a responder, pero vio que la flor se abría, ahí había una foto de ambos, una que se habían sacado hace unos días, en realidad salían los tres, Colongne estaba, pero él se las arreglo para quitarla, reducirla y dejar a Shampoo y él. Eso molesto demasiado a la amazona.

-¡Porque poner foto de pato estupido y Shampoo!-reclamo-

-es que…Shampoo-trataba de explicar-

-¡Ser Idiota! ¡Yo amar a Airen! ¡Poner foto de esposo y Shampoo!-dijo gritando la joven-

-p…pero te lo compre yo, es para que te des cuenta de que nadie te amara como yo, el no te ama-trataba de hacer entender una gran verdad a la obcecada chica-

-¡Callar! ¡No entender que Shampoo nunca corresponder! Shampoo no ser ciega, jamás amara a un estupido hombre como Mousse-espetó enardecida-

-Shampoo, no me digas eso, te acabo de hacer este obsequio y tú…-le recrimino mientras la veía con suplica-

-¿Acaso condicionar a Shampoo por insignificante baratija?-esta miro la cadena y la arrojo al suelo, de la caja salieron también los pequeños pendientes que venían a juego con la cadena-

-¡Shampoo!-dijo el joven al ver todo su esfuerzo en el suelo-

-¡No poder ganar a Shampoo por esta basura!-escupió con desprecio-

-¡Como puedes decirme esas cosas!-expreso con voz temblorosa. No entendía que era lo que había hecho mal-

-¡Imbecil ser!-la chica sonrió con malicia cruzando los brazos en un gesto de superioridad-Shampoo ni en un millón de años fijarse en un hombre tan idiota como Mousse, solo ser ayuda para Nekohanten y Abuela, nosotras sacar provecho de pato tonto, así que de esa nube bajar, Shampoo tener a Airen, que ser mil veces mejor que pato inútil en todo, ¡Shampoo despreciarte!-

El hombre sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos por los dichos y la acción de la fría mujer. Apretó los puños. No podía creer tanta crueldad de su parte. Si bien más de una vez lo había despreciado, en esta ocasión había sido muy cruel con las palabras utilizadas.

_Es…es un monstruo._

Pensó el chico abriendo los ojos.

La china vio los ojos llorosos del hombre, pero no se inmuto, esa constante y fría mirada que le dirigía a su pretendiente la sostuvo hasta que se giro para largarse de la cocina, eso si, pasando por encima del regalo que yacía en el suelo. El consternado y herido pelinegro se agacho recogiendo todo su amor simbolizado en ese dije.

-¡Me duele amarte Shampoo!…eres…eres mala…mala de verdad…-dijo sintiendo dos lagrimas salir de sus ojos, pero enojado los cerro. Tomo lo que con tanto amor le había dado a esa mujer que aun amaba. Se levanto derrotado. Entendió amargamente que esa ella nunca le correspondería, al menos eso le demostró.

Luego de ese cruel episodio se alejo de la amazona. Ya no le hablaba mucho, ni le hacia esas muestra de afecto, ya que estaba herido, pero aun sentía celos al escuchar la devoción que le dirigía a Saotome.

Volvió al presente, en el que tenia a la chica de frente pidiéndole explicaciones.

-Si me disculpas tengo sueño, descansare, nos vemos-dijo entrando ya a su habitación y cerrando la puerta en la cara de la chica que abrió los ojos en grande, sintió el impulso de arrojarse y abrir para golpearlo por su grosera actitud, pero de pronto, sintió una punzada en el corazón por la actitud de Mousse.

Estaba temblando.

_P…Porque sentir así…no importarme lo que sujeto inútil hacer…no…_

Contrariada se fue a su propio cuarto haciéndose una mil preguntas para entender porque Mousse ya no actuaba como antes lo hacia con ella…

.

.

.

.

.

_No entiendo porque actuó así conmigo…retrocedió si, pero…¿Porque ese cambio de actitud?_

_La pequeña Akane nunca había sido así conmigo…p-pequeña_

Recordó como hace una hora la "pequeña Akane" mostraba sin pudor su atractivo cuerpo coqueteándole…para nada era una niña. Tenia que aceptar ya que era una hermosa mujer. Se turbo al no poder sacar de su mente las actitudes de la muchacha. ¿Seria posible que ella gustara de su persona?

_Eso no puede ser…Akane no…_

Lo pensó un momento. Ato cabos. Cuando la chica tenia 12 siempre le preguntaba por sus intereses, si le gustaban las chicas de cabello largo como Kasumi, el ignorando el motivo de la pregunta de la jovencita, respondía afirmativamente. Recordó como a los 14 años, ella le decía que su cabello estaba creciendo porque había alguien que le gustaba y este quería que así lo tuviera. Ahora pensó que ella podría haber estado hablando de él.

_¿Será posible?_

_No, no puedo ser yo ese amor imposible del que me hablaba…_

_¡Rayos! No pude haber sido tan ciego..._

Bastante tenso, quiso pensar en la salud de la joven.

…_pero ahora, esta así…con ese problema mental._

_No estoy completamente seguro pero…ella no esta bien. No puede haber olvidado todo por un simple golpe. Aquí hay gato encerrado. Creo que alguien altero sus recuerdos. Se aprovecho de su inconciencia y la trabajo. Lo averiguare, pero no le diré a Ranma. Con lo impulsivo que es puede hacer una tontería. Eso debo pensar. Akane es una hermosa mujer y no…no debo recordar como se comporto conmigo…ella debe volver a la normalidad._

Se ajusto los lentes.

A pesar de todo era hombre y bastante solitario.

Por eso se sintió tan vulnerado cuando la chica, hermana de la mujer que estaba enamorado, le coqueteo descaradamente.

_Debo olvidar eso._

Cambio de pensamiento.

Se fue a preparar la ultima taza de te del día.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Kuso! Uhm...-resoplo molesto-No puedo dormir-

_Necesito verla…_

El chico estuvo dando vueltas en su futon unas cuantas horas sin lograr el objetivo de la noche. En este caso la madrugada.

-No consigo dormir-dijo frustrado con el brazo levantado haciendo un puño en su frente-

Todo lo acontecido hace unas horas con su prometida lo tenia de los nervios. No sabia que hacer para calmar la ansiedad de verla y pedirle explicaciones de su nueva actitud, pero sin nadie cerca. Solo él entendía la manera de llevar su relación o extraña relación con Akane.

-Iré…además, nadie se dará cuenta…-decidido se levanto. Camino hasta su puerta. Anduvo por el pasillo y se detuvo frente a la entrada de la habitación de su prometida.

_Entrare…no creo que lo note…lo haré con cuidado._

Tomando la manilla de la puerta entro sin hacer mucho ruido. Al entrar noto la oscuridad del lugar, pero había una tenue luz proveniente de la ventana.

Se acerco hasta llegar al lado de la joven. La observo. Se veía tranquila. Feliz. Estaba sonriendo. Hermosa. Pensó.

_Como siempre_

-…hum…t…u…-murmuraba la chica, cosa que no entendió-

-¿Qué estará diciendo?-se agacho tratando de escucharla-

La chica se dio vuelta y quedo de costado. Abrió los labios y con una sonrisa dijo…-

-Oh…Tofú…Doctor Tofú…ahh-la expresión que salio de sus labios termino con una leve gemido de satisfacción acompañado de una sonrisa. El impactado oyente no cabía en su asombro. Se puso rígido. Se levanto. Ella estaba soñando con _ese_…no podía creerlo.

No.

_No…no…_

_Po…porque…_

_Ella no puede…n-no…_

El pelinegro de trenza tan conmocionado se encontraba que comenzó a caminar hacia atrás hasta toparse con el closet de la muchacha. Sintió unos celos enormes, una desagradable sensación subió desde su estomago hasta su garganta, la cual se encontraba apretada. Empuño sus manos. Además estaba asustado. Ella soñaba con su primer amor. Él, ese hombre perfecto. Un rival con el cual no podía competir. Pensó temeroso.

_No…no…_

_Esto no esta pasando…no esta pasando_

_No…_

Su corazón latía desesperado, por eso tratando de salir de su estado de conmoción lo único que pudo hacer es huir del cuarto, pero esta vez por la ventana.

.

.

.

.

.

Día siguiente.

-AHrg-bostezo una linda jovencita de cortos cabellos-

Su despertar fue genial, ya que había soñado algo hermoso. Algo que quería hacer realidad, y se encargaría de ello.

-ahora, a vestirme para ir a la escuela-dijo feliz con un muy buen ánimo-

Después de haberse bañado y arreglado miro su atuendo. No le gusto que la falda fuera "tan larga".

-parezco una nerd-critico su vestuario. Miro la hora. Tenia tiempo-haré unos pequeños ajustes-dijo sonriente-

.

.

Bajo a desayunar. Ahí estaban todos. Su padre, sus hermanas y…ese hombre con turbante.

_¿Quien será?_

Sin prestar mayor importancia saludo a todos.

-Ohayo-dijo amablemente-

-Ohayo-respondieron-

Todos vieron algo diferente en la joven. Su falda estaba mas corta. Eso no lo entendían para nada.

-Akane, veo que arreglaste tu falda-opino Naviki gratamente sorprendida-

-Si hermana, creo que tenías razón al decirme en ciertas ocasiones en que debo cambiar un poco mi manera de vestir-respondió feliz comenzando a comer su desayuno-Solo espero que mi cabello vuelva a crecer, no se porque esta tan corto-bufo-

Los presentes entendieron que aun estaba con la falta de sus recuerdos.

-Hija, no creo que sea apropiado…-iba a criticar la vestimenta de su niña, pero no lo dejaron acabar con su comentario-

-Papá, come una galletas-lo corto su hija mayor. No entendiendo el porque, obedeció sacando algunas de las que estaban en la mesa-

-Hai, arigatou-

-Ranma no se ha levantado-dijo Genma para ver alguna reacción en su nuera, pero nada paso-eh…Akane-

-Señor, creo que no nos han presentado-dijo al verlo ahí comiendo con mucha confianza-

-Ah…si-carraspeo terminando de pasar el arroz- soy Genma Saotome el padre de tu pro…-

-Tío, no es necesario hablar de eso-objeto Kasumi-

-demo…-quiso hablar pero la dulce voz ella lo volvió a interrumpir-

-Akane, Ranma y el Tío Genma llevan viviendo aquí dos años, ellos son nuestros amigos, Ranma es el joven que viste anoche, del que te asustaste-explico calmada su tranquila hermana-

-¡Si me asuste es porque es un extraño!-se justifico levantando la voz. Al ver su arrebato se calmo avergonzada-etto…saben que soy muy valiente-dijo firme, detestaba verse débil-…Entiendo, un gusto señor-dijo educadamente-

-El gusto es mío Akane-respondió al saludo-

-Bien, pero en todo caso, me tendrán que explicar eso del compromiso que hablo anoche el doctor Tofú. Debe de haberse equivocado-

Los demás se tensaron. No sabía como abordar el tema.

-Será mejor que te vayas a la escuela. Se hace tarde-aconsejo Kasumi-

-La acompañare-dijo Naviki levantándose-

-¿Acompañarme? ¿Es que no vas?-

-Ya te explico en el camino-

-¿Pero, no será peligroso que vaya en su estado?-pregunto preocupado su padre en tono grave-

-No es bueno que pierda clases, además puede que al ver a sus amigos comience a recordar-

-Estoy muy bien-aseguro la chica-

-Cuida de tu hermana-pidió su exagerado padre tomándola de los hombros-

-Claro papá-_Quiero ver que tan divertido puede ser este día_-dijo con una gran sonrisa. A lo mejor y sacaba provecho de esta situación-

.

.

.

.

.

La luz del sol le pico los ojos, por eso estuvo obligado a despertar.

-Ah… ¡Kuso!-Abrió sus orbes algo desorientado, con un dolor en el cuello y espalda. Sintió que su futon era demasiado duro. Se inclino hasta quedar sentado y notar que estaba en el techo de la casa-

_Maldición…me quede dormido…después de…_

A su mente vino la razón del porque había terminado ahí.

Akane.

-¡Esa Tonta! ¡Como pudo!-exclamo muy molesto-pero ya me va a oír-salto del tejado hasta el jardín, además recordó que tenia clases. De seguro era tarde-

Bajo, fue a su cuarto, saco su ropa y se fue directo al baño. 7 minutos después salio vestido con su camisa china roja de mangas largas. Camino hacia el salón. Todavía no sabía la hora. Entro. Tenía unas ojeras notorias.

_Todo por culpa de la boba de Akane…_

-Ohayo-saludo sentándose en su puesto-

-Ohayo Ranma-kun-respondió sonriente Kasumi-

Noto que en el lugar estaba ella, su padre y tío jugando shogi-

-hijo, al fin despertaste-dijo su padre al notar su presencia-

-Hai-respondió con desgano-

_No veo a Akane… ¿donde se metió?_

-Anou…Kasumi-

-Aquí esta tu desayuno, cómelo rápido, ya es muy tarde-

-¿Nani?-pregunto, pero tomo sus palillos para comer. Volteo. El reloj marcaba las 8.15-¡Kuso!-exclamo soltando el tazón-es tardísimo-

-Hai, Akane ya se fue-

-¿Qué?-_No me espero_- Pero…ella…Esta mal de la memoria, ¿Como es que se fue?-estaba realmente sorprendido. La chica no estaba bien de salud, según su juicio.

-No te preocupes. Ella se levanto muy feliz. Dijo que se iría sola, aunque la acompaño Naviki. Bueno, Ranma, en realidad no recordó que tenia que esperarte-le informo al chico sabiendo que a lo mejor heriría su orgullo-

-¿Eh?-_ella lo olvido…n-no me recuerda_-pensó con gran pesar-N-no importa Kasumi. Esta mal de la cabeza-eso sin querer a todos los presentes les sonó como si la chica estuviera loca-

La chica asintió.

-Me voy-dijo levantándose y poniéndose la mochila-

-pero tú desayuno-

-Nos vemos-dijo despidiéndose. Salio rápido del dojo.

_Eso no importa. Debo estar al pendiente de ella. No sea que se quieran aprovechar de su estado ¡Esos malditos acosadores!_

_Ah…bueno, nadie sabe de su perdida de memoria._

_Aun._

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Como no sabe quien soy señorita Tendoooo!-grito llorando la pequeña maestra-

-No. Pero ahora nos estamos conociendo Hinako Sensei, ya le dije, mi familia dice que me golpee la cabeza y por eso no la reconozco, es todo-explico tranquila la bella joven entregándole un dulce a su profesora, esta le brillaron los ojos. Fue a su escritorio engullendo el chocolate -

-Esta bien. Puede pasar-

Akane asintió, pero alzo su vista al ver el letrero indicando el grado que cursaba.

_De acuerdo…estoy en dos cursos mas arriba. Debe ser verdad que he olvidado cosas. En fin, me pondré al corriente._

-gracias-se dirigió a sus intrigadas amigas-

-Akane, ¿Que fue todo eso?-pregunto una de ellas-

-Ya lo escucharon, mejor vayamos a sentarnos ¿Quieren?-no presto atención a las interrogantes de sus amigas-

-No llegaste con Ranma-dijo Sayuri luego de estar todas en sus puestos-

**-**¿De quien hablas?-realmente no tenia la menor idea-

-Akane, otra vez te olvidaste de tu prometido-reprendió Yuca-

-No tengo prometido. Están locas-dijo muy enojada. Es que aun no comprendía eso del compromiso. Lo último que recordaba era que estaba muy soltera-

-¡Entonces lo que le dijiste a la maestra es cierto! Perdiste la memoria-dijo apenada su amiga-

-Pobre de ti amiga-

-Ya basta-dijo harta. Ella estaba muy bien. No entendía el porque ellas pensaban que lamentaba el hecho de no recordar un compromiso que en realidad era inexistente para ella-Deben saber que estoy bien así. No se porque me compadecen-

-bueno amiga es que…-

-¡Akane!-grito una voz muy conocida para el salón interrumpiendo la plática de las jóvenes-

El chico de ropas chinas entro con el ceño fruncido. Camino hasta llegar a una desconcertada chica de cabellera azulada y ojos marrones que lo vio con sorpresa y algo de fastidio.

_¿Este tipo otra vez? Que querrá._

-Se puede saber… ¡¿Por qué demonios no me esperaste?!-pregunto hecho un energúmeno golpeando la mesa con sus manos asustando a las amigas de su prometida-

Venia decidido a ser mas cordial con la joven, pero al verla tan despreocupada hablando con las chicas se molesto, sobretodo cuando lo mencionaron y ella volvió a negarlo. Su paciencia se fue lejos alterándolo.

-¡No me grites! ¡Ni siquiera te conozco!-le grito de vuelta-

-¡Deja de decir eso!-reprocho. No quería que lo siguiera tratando como un extraño, incluso delante de todos sus compañeros-Soy tu prometido-ya se escuchaban algunos murmullos-

-Yo digo lo que se me de la gana. Te digo que entre tú y yo no hay nada. ¡¿No se porque eres tan insistente?!-

-Akane…-estaba realmente asustado. No. Esto no podía seguir así. Debía hacer algo-chicas, díganle que no estoy mintiendo-dijo suplicante-

-Akane, Ranma tiene razón-apoyo su amiga-

-¿Quién es Ranma?-

**-**iYo!-respondió indignado al otra vez no conocerlo. Trato de tranquilizarse-

-Me importa poco quien seas-la joven se levanto de su asiento y se acerco hasta encararlo.

Solo en ese momento el chico noto que la falda del uniforme de su prometida estaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas. Los demás muchachos la vieron y no pararon de admirar las piernas de la jovencita. Ella había llegado muy temprano, por eso los otros compañeros no la habían visto bien. Ranma enojado la tomo del brazo.

-¿Se puede saber? ¿Porque demonios te acortaste la falda?-pregunto con un gruñido. Trataba inútilmente de controlar sus celos-

-¡Porque si!-su respuesta fue tajante empeorando el mal humor del oji-azul-

-¡Eres una descarada! Solo quieres lucirte. Ni siquiera me tienes respeto al ser tu prometido-grito criticando su actuar, el cual le estaba causando un gran dolor de cabeza-

-¡Ya basta!-dijo soltándose de forma brusca-No te debo nada, ¡Porque no somos nada!-

En ese momento Ukyo venia llegando. Noto como todos estaban mirando fijamente a los prometidos más famosos de furinkan. Había alcanzado a escuchar las últimas palabras de la joven.

_¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Akane negando a Ranma?_

-¡Cállate! Aunque nuestro compromiso sea un acuerdo de nuestros padres, ¡Me debes respeto!-exigió el exaltado muchacho-

Esa demandante petición para nada amable irrito bastante a la joven.

_Así que…es por nuestros padres…interesante_

-No respeto a alguien que no conozco. Porque para mi no eres nadie… ¡Nadie!-grito fuerte siendo escuchado por cada estudiante del salón-

Las palabras de su prometida lograron calar hondo en Ranma. No solo en su corazón, sino que en todo su ser. Jamás pensó sentir un dolor tan grande en ese momento. Era como si todo estuviera al revés. Cuando era él quien decía palabras hirientes, ahora las sentía de vuelta. Sus hombros se tensaron. Estaba mal.

Muy mal.

-...- No sabia que responder. La conmoción, lo tenía en jaque.

-Si no tienes algo más que agregar será mejor que dejes a la Sensei comenzar la clase- dijo despectiva viendo a la profesora-

-EH…-la pequeña maestra había estado muy al pendiente de la discusión, de hecho estaba curiosa por la pelea de esos prometidos que tan bien le caían, pero al ver como la señorita Tendo había tratado a su prometido ya la consideraba una delincuente, pero lo dejo pasar por el estado mental por el que pasaba su alumna-Hai. Tomen sus asientos por favor-

Akane hizo caso de inmediato sin inmutarse del estado depresivo del muchacho, que tenia la vista gacha. Sus amigas la miraron muy sorprendidas, al igual que los amigos de Ranma. Jamás se imaginaron que ella lo tratara así. Todos estaban murmurando. Entretanto la cocinera amiga del chico fue hasta él para ver como estaba. No era tonta, sabia del interés tan grande que tenía por Akane, la que ahora lo había despreciado delante de todos. Tenía claro que las palabras de ella le afectaban de sobre manera-

-¡Ran-chan!-dijo. Este reacciono. Solo en ese momento se permitió salir del trance en que lo había dejado Akane-

-A…anou…B-Boku…-controlo sus nervios. Al no poder hilar palabra…cerro la boca. Le dio la espalda y se fue a su puesto bajo la preocupada mirada de su amiga de la infancia. Al verlo desanimado, la castaña dirigió una gélida mirada a la causante del actual estado del joven.

_Estupida Akane…no entiendo porque trato así a mi Ran-chan, pero me las pagara._

Tenia rabia por lo sucedido. Vio como su amigo y prometido se sentaba y mantenía esa triste actitud.

Entretanto, la desmemoriada chica no entendía que esa joven con una espátula en la espalda vestida con el uniforme masculino, que no conocía, parecía odiarla al verla. Definitivamente había muchas cosas que no entendía. Parecía que realmente había perdido la memoria o esa tipa estaba loca.

_Y esa… ¿Por que me mira así?_

_¿Yo que hice?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin capitulo 3.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola!

Mil disculpas por la tardanza, pronto tendré mi nuevo computador, o computadora, u ordenador, como quieran llamarlo XP, y así podré escribir mas seguido, pues varias cosas me lo impidieron. Mi actual pc esta malísimo, leeeento. Una de las tantas razones del no actualizar antes.

Gracias por sus preciados comentarios a:

**susyakane, nancyricoleon, akaneyamileth17, Minako Sakurai, azucenas45, G dragn, naty, Kikko, ilkane, rosi, Gris, bry, Chikibell, guest, gero,**

Subiré el siguiente pronto.

(Que espero sea antes, por estos días) Aunque necesito actualizar mis otras historias primero, para así quedar más conforme y no alargar tanto el tiempo de actualización. Estar en dos fandom es cansador. U_U. pero uno nunca sabe, a veces la inspiración esta más en un fic nuevo. XD.

Ahora si, me despido esperando sus opiniones, que son muy importantes.

Ah, y como se titula el capitulo, es el inicio, falta muucho mas.

(ñaca, ñaca)

Un saludo grande.

Disculpen los errores ortográficos.

Nos vemos en el siguiente.

**Atte.**

**Akane Tsukino de Kou**


End file.
